


My Little Monster

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Vampire Gon AU, haven't decided how far this will go....so i'll leave it open for anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago Killua let a little critter into his house who is now his roommate. His life has changed so much since then and will change even more with the upcoming events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scolding

**Author's Note:**

> ....//slides in// H-happy early October!!! 
> 
> Ehehe, so I got this idea randomly, like always, and I really wanted to write it. I have a lot of scenarios for this AU so I'll see if I feel like putting effort into it and turning it into an actual thought out story.

“ _Gon_!”

_Ugh, that idiot, I’m gonna kill him!_

Killua stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. He was beat red partly because of the horrible beating sun outside and partly because a certain  _someone_  had once again failed to show some restrain.

"Welcome back Killua!" 

Gon poked his head out of the kitchen smiling as usual. 

"Don’t you go smiling at me!"

"Eh? What’s the matter, why are you mad?" 

Killua marched over huffing with every step he took.

"What do you mean why?! Look at this!!!"

He tore off some gaudy red mascot he’d bought in a rush on his way back home to reveal a beautiful bruise just barely inking. There were two small punctures in the center of it.

"Oh, that."

"Yes  _that_! When the hell did you bite me?” 

Gon looked at his feet guiltily, twiddling his thumbs as a distraction. He was surprised Killua hand’t yelled at him earlier. Gon had actually been awaiting the scolding anxiously in the morning but he’d forgotten Killua wasn’t much of a morning person and got himself ready practically sleepwalking. 

"Um…while you slept. I got hungry." He explained hoping that would make it better.

"So you just had your way with me?!" Killua asked incredulously. Gon could be selfish, most of the time he was, but even he had to have  _some_  boundaries. 

 ”Whaa, no!! Don’t say it like that. I just drank a little bit. I was tired. I wasn’t thinking straight!” 

Killua wanted to punch him right in the face but Gon seemed honest in his apology and was about a question away from crying. Defeated Killua sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.He took deep breaths, suddenly feeling exhausted, his previous energy completely drained. 

In all honesty he couldn’t blame Gon. It had been a midnight snack, just like anyone else would’ve gotten up to eat something if they were awoken by hunger, except Gon wasn’t just anyone he was a vampire. A vampire Killua just so happened to have agreed to let live in his house. Not that it bothered Killua. He lived alone and having someone was actually really nice. Coming home to a nice meal and a warm greeting. 

The bite hadn’t even been the problem it had been all the people at work who had kept pointing it out and asking questions that soon turned into teasing. He’d had to endure seven hours of their nagging and didn’t have anyone to direct his anger at except his poor roommate. 

"I’m sorry Killua." Gon mumbled looking painfully similar to a kicked puppy.

"It’s not your fault. I’m-I’m the one who should apologize. I was just mad because of work and blew up on you. Sorry." 

"N-no, it’s my fault! I shouldn’t have bitten you while you slept!"

Gon inched closer, his hands reaching out for Killua then pulling back at the last second.

"You were hungry it’s understandable."

"But you’re a  _person_  not just food. I should have asked for your consent.” 

Killua smiled and ruffled his hair blushing a little when Gon wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. “Sorry.” He said again only much more cheerfully now that he knew Killua wasn’t really upset. 

"It’s fine it’s just…you bit me on my neck." 

Gon raised his head curiously.

"But I always bite you on the neck." 

"Yeah but you bit too high and I couldn’t cover it up completely with my shirt collar. People kept bugging me about it and making stupid jokes."

"Oh!" Understanding finally dawned on Gon and he nodded seeing what the problem had been. They’d had similar incidents just a handful of times before. Typically they occurred during summer when it was accustomed for humans to wear less clothes. "I see, I’ll be more careful then!"

"Thanks. And for the record, you’re totally free to snack on me even if I’m asleep. You don’t have to wake me up to ask me." 

Gon stiffened a little, his hold on Killua loosening just the slightest bit. Killua frowned not understanding Gon’s response but Gon composed himself quickly enough and smiled leaning in to press his lips agains Killua’s for a  quick kiss.

"Alright! I’ll be very careful." 

Killua flushed red once again and pulled away from Gon’s embrace.

"What the hell was that for? Idiot!!!" 

He ran past the young vampire and into his room slamming then locking the door behind him. They’d kissed before, small “meaningless” kisses Killua had no problem giving, but when it came to receiving he always made a huge scene. Gon smiled at the empty hallway Killua had just stormed down feeling the darkness within him stir. 

_"You shouldn’t say things like that Killua. I’m not the only monster that wants you to himself."_


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on the little incident that happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I kinda started playing with this chapter after downloading a sort of "writing desk" app. I had a journal I had attempted to keep for my stories but it got lost when I went over to my friend's house and I otherwise don't write down my ideas. She is precisely the one I got the idea to download the app. She tends to write on her phone then email the note to herself and I thought that was sort of more convenient though my journal was totally awesome looking (so sad I lost it). 
> 
> I'd always known chapter two would give a little more detail about the incident of Gon drinking Killua's blood in the middle of the night but usually my feelings tend to transfer to my writing. I was feeling super bubbly and giddy while writing chapter one thus resulting in this sort of comic scenario but with this chapter the tone is a little more mature and teasing, also a little dark. 
> 
> I also gave a bit of back story on them though not really all that interesting. Bleh, haha I'm rambling, sorry I like explaining my ideas and thought process so I tend to blab here (recent habit). God, I just want the semester to end quickly. But anyway, this story got more attention than I expected (I did it on a whim of a joke) and to make up for the wait it is significantly longer and much more playful than the previous chapter. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

The TV light flickered blue reflecting off of Gon's dark, molten gold eyes. The little vamp lay comfortably splayed across the old soft couch. Outside the sun sank behind the green and brown hills taking the little sunlight that remained.   


"Gon, dinner is ready!" Killua called out from within the kitchen.   


Gon perked up like a pup and flung his legs over the couch, landing right side up perfectly in one fell swoop.   


"Coming!"  


Killua finished setting the table, saucy red spaghetti steaming from the plate. Gon took a big, long, appreciative whiff as he walked in.   


" _Mmm_! Smells good." He chirped as he took his seat at the table.   


Killua laughed under his breath as he bent down to sit, right across from Gon. In a table for one it was a tight fit.  


"And here I was expecting a horrified scream." Killua teases in an over dramatic voice, his hand placed theatrically over his chest.   


Gon twirled a large mess of spaghetti on his fork and shoved it in his mouth, slurping an extra long piece that dangled from his lips. After a few seconds of chewing and a large swallow Gon licked his lips and replied.  


"Scream? What for?"  


Killua tangles his spaghetti much more elegantly using a salted cracker as base.   


"Garlic, doesn't it affect vampires?"   


Gon watched Killua's lips as they were stained red, his soft pink tongue coming out to wipe the excess sauce.   


" _Weeeell_ ," the young vampire stared, eyes falling upon the experiences pale fingers managing the silver fork effortlessly. He clumsily tried to mimic Killua’s movements failing miserably, "it does sting a little bit you made this just for me so I can ignore it easily.”  


There was a loud clank as the fork hit the plate. Gon looked up, another large scoop of spaghetti filling his mouth. Killua was staring at him, breathing slowly, but Gon could hear the hard working heart beating strongly and quickly within him. Two seconds passed and the blue-eyes lunged himself at Gon trying to rip the plate out of his hands.   
"Spit it out! Gon, spit it out right now!" Killua commanded with a panicked voice as he continued to try and pry free the deadly dish.   


"Kiwa!" Gon tried through a full mouth but had to force himself to swallow. " Killua calm down. It was just a joke."   


"No, don't give me that crap. Spit it out. We'll throw it away and order take out." 

  
Knowing full well there would be no other way to calm his loving caretaker Gon rose from his chair and leaned in to plant a messy kiss on Killua's lips. It lasted less than a second but Killua stilled the moment their skin touched. Gon pulled back with a smile admiring the red smear on the pale lips.  


"Better?"

  
The rest of Killua quickly beamed a bright red and he wordlessly sank back into his seat. With one last proud giggle Gon took noticed of the way Killua picked up his utensils, never wiping off the sauce (kiss).   


"Stupid jerk. That wasn't funny!" Killua grumbled, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth while trying to hide his blush behind his bangs.

  
"I said it was a joke! I didn't think you'd take me so seriously." Gon piped defensively raising his empty hands to prove innocence.

  
Killua shot him a weak glare, not at all appreciating the little singsong tone in his voice. 

  
"Idiot," he mumbled, absentmindedly brushing the tip of his thumb over his lower lip then proceeding to lick the sauce from it, " of course I'd get scared. I thought I’d hurt you."

   
A soft blush rose to Gon's cheeks, Killua's cute sulking being unbearably adorable. The boy hardly showed his true feelings but Gon had found the best way to trick them out of him were to fluster him. Something Gon sometimes took advantage of maybe a little too much. It was addictively entertaining though (in his “defense”).

  
They sat in silence; Killua's blush disappearing while Gon's grew darker. It was somewhat twisted to become excited by Killua's sad blue eyes but it wasn't like Gon was a sadist, he just wasn't used to someone caring so sincerely about him. It was even more unbelievable that the exact boy who tried to appear so apathetic and cold to the world would crumble at the thought of losing _him_ of all people, a blood-sucking vampire who could easily drain the life out of him.   


In the silence Gon came to believe he could hear Killua sniffling but was unable to see his face. 

  
"Hey, Killua, sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare you." 

 

The apology was childishly honest, his voice clearly dripping with guilt. He was aware that there were times he pushed Killua too far. Killua wasn’t used to considering his feelings or showing them and sometimes Gon forced them out of him, out of good will, to the point where he left Killua feeling naked and vulnerable.

 

 Humans were such fragile and young seedlings. How they suffered, laughed and raged so much in such a short lifetime had always been an intriguing mystery to all “mythological” creatures. As a whole they appeared to be so selfish and greedy, only ever thinking of themselves. But sometimes, though rather rarely, a few distinct individuals would surprise curious otherworldly creatures with their selflessness and affection, thus the stories of hybrids being born precisely from their interracial love.

  
Killua raised his head, slurping his spaghetti and chewing while glaring immaturely at Gon, all previous elegance now gone. (Killua tended to become messy and “non-caring” when upset).

  
"If you don't like my cooking you can just say so. I’m not gonna have you force it down your throat." He snapped.

  
Gon stared dumbfounded at the pouting boy. Out of all the conclusions!!! Well, at least he wasn't crying. 

  
"Killua there's nothing wrong with your cooking, it's delicious! A little bland but," Killua crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow _daring_ him to continue his criticism," b-but, I just couldn't help teasing you. You always react so cutely it's too much fun. "

  
Killua huffed and uncrossed his arms, turning back to his plate. "It's fine, I did overreact stupidly. "The blue-eyed boy finished cleaning his plate and stretched releasing a satisfied sigh. "Well, don't worry, you'll get your real meal in bed." 

  
Gon blushes once again at Killua's poor choice of words. If only he knew how badly Gon dreamt of those words taking another meaning. Not only Gon but also another figure, much darker and more brutish who yearned for him almost as desperately.   


"Ah, I'm actually pretty full." A clear lie.

  
Killua raised an eyebrow surprised. Of course he’d be suspicious, Gon was greedy when it came to drinking, Killua’s blood and generosity had made him so.

  
"Really?"

 

It was obvious by his tone of voice that Killua did not believe him in the least. Gon nodded with a smile. Actually he _was_ somewhat craving a drink but tonight wasn't a good time. There was an evil lurking.

 

“Really. You’re spaghetti was incredibly fulfilling.”

 

Killua stuck his lower lip in a pout and humphed, Gon had won, Killua tended to feel he was constantly being teased though majority of the time they were true compliments. It didn’t matter who they came from, Killua always saw them in a bad lighting, sadly because that’s how he saw himself.

 

“Whatever, I’m stuffed and tired so I’m heading to bed.”

 

“Ok, I’ll pick up.” Gon offered, hopefully this would make up for a fraction of Killua’s embarrassment.

 

“You don’t have to. I can just do it in the morning.”

 

“No way! I am your roommate and should also have some part in maintaining this home. You go off to bed. I’ll join you in a bit.”

 

Killua looked doubtfully at the vampire remembering previous “helping” attempts but he was too tired to deal with anything.

 

“Fine, just don’t take too long. The night’s are getting cold.”

 

The tired teen walked off and headed for the bedroom. The second Gon heard the door close shut he sank to the floor holding on to the sink weakly attempting to compose himself. His face felt so hot and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or smack his head against the countertop.

 

“Killua...you really should measure your words.”

 

========================================================================== 

 

_“It’s cold.” The cotton-top complained burying himself as deep as he could into his pile of blankets and pillows._

_Gon laughed sitting on a chair in the corner of the room wearing shorts and a loose, long sleeved, stripped shirt while watching Killua roll around in his bed._

_“Really? Is it that uncomfortable?”_

_Vampires didn’t feel cold or warmth. They were “dead” (or “undead”?). They had no sense of temperature since their bodies naturally heated or cooled themselves to a comfortable degree so it was more of them being unaware of it._

_Killua peeked up at Gon from the mound of fluff and nodded. He slumped defeated on the bed unable to find comfort. Gon laughed again finding the contrast of Killua’s regular behavior quite endearing._

_“Hey,” Killua called making Gon realize the blue-eyes was staring at him. “Why don’t you come lay with me?”_

_Gon’s amber eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the random offer._

_“W-would that be ok?”_

_Again Killua nodded lifting his blanket welcomingly. Gon stared at the empty space being offered then at Killua not believing his eyes. After a while Killua whined subtly hurrying him up. Gon gave him a quick nod (yes he was going to do it) and rose from his chair hesitantly._

_In the month they’d lived together they had kept as much distance between them as possible except during meals. There’d always been this unspoken fear of what would happen if they got too close but apparently that fear meant nothing when the young, pale boy was shivering and suffering from lack of sleep._

_Gon’s journey to the bed felt rather eternal for the two of them. When the vampire finally settled besides Killua the young teen snuggled close to him almost immediately confusing the hell out of Gon. Killua shivered against his body, nuzzling his face against’ Gon’s chest, craving warmth. To Gon’s surprise Killua found it, sighing in relief as he wrapped his arms around the vamp’s waist._

_“Finally.” Killua murmured falling into slumber soon after._

_======================================================================_

 

When Gon walked into the bedroom all the lights had already been turned off except for the lamp on the night post on the right side of the bed where his spot was left unmade for him to simply slip into. Gon smiled taking a few seconds to enjoy Killua’s peacefully sleeping figure. He always looked younger when he was completely relaxed. Unfortunately, his eyebrows tended to be knitted together in an either worried or pissed frown; lips turned slightly downward, eyes tired and sad.

Gon wasted no time in joining Killua who, like clockwork, naturally drifted towards him, throwing his arm over Gon’s stomach seeking warmth. Killua stirred, finding Gon’s chest more comfortable than his pillow, before sinking back down into a deep slumber. Gon closed his eyes and fell into a trained sleep-like trance.

 

Two hours into morning and the raven-haired vampire opened his eyes, now a dawn-like gold, teasing red. He stared at the ceiling, an old, locked away part of his mind awakening.

 

Killua kicked what was left of his blanket over the bed (Gon had been tossed to the side sometime during the night) and smacked his dried out lips making the vampire aware of his presence. The sound of a beating heart echoed through the room, loud and tempting. The blood rushing through Killua’s veins sounded so fast, smelled so sweet, Gon’s fangs elongated instinctively.

 

Killua turned his head to the side, exposing his pale neck, as he shifted to make himself more comfortable. Black hair spilled over the bed messily, some draped across Killua’s legs and exposed stomach. It was long and silky, the bangs covering part of Gon’s face. The vampire creeped silently over his unconscious caretaker, nose twitching, mouth watering. His breathing became a bit labored as he approached his target, eyes locked on the delicious looking neck.

 

As he lowered himself to feast he took one last look at the Killua’s face part of his mind throbbing as though there was something missing. Something he had to remember.

 

“Killua.” The monster whispered, the name striking a chord but all he could connect to it were emotions.

 

This person...was significant, in what way he couldn’t remember but it was incredibly important. He almost felt as though he shouldn’t drink his blood. Like it was a forbidden act but that made it all the more thrilling. He stared at the pale boy a few seconds longer deciding, yes, this was an immorally lustful feast, he just couldn’t let it pass and sank his fangs into the porcelain flesh.

 

Killua moaned, the sharp fangs piercing him skillfully in such a way that he felt little pain. It was easily ignorable but the way the soft lips and wet tongue were working on him were not. His eyes fluttered in a futile attempt to open but were too tired to awaken, mind wandering lost in a picturesque fantasy.

 

Gon drank slowly enjoying the vitality as it spilled into his mouth. He became intoxicated by the taste, his ears ringing with Killua’s harmonious moans that were doing strange things to his body. It felt like he was boiling, skin too hot for comfort but craving to flush itself against Killua’s equally heated one. There was a need to touch himself, seek pleasure in other ways. Red eyes wandered over what little he could see of Killua. All he could note was how flushed it had become, glowing a soft pink. Both were covered in a damp sweat and Killua was fisting the sheets, mewling.

 

After what felt like an eternity in paradise Gon collapsed besides his meal after licking his wounds closed. He felt satisfied and full making it easy to fall back into his trance-like sleep. The luscious long locks that sprouted from his head returned to their normal length. His eyelids closed over once again amber eyes, the regular Gon returning unaware of his actions just moments ago.

 

Morning came, the alarm rang and Killua awoke. His body felt drained yet oddly energized. He dragged himself out of bed (never the morning person) and got ready for work, tired eyes overlooking the two fresh punctures on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read chapter one just to make sure I didn't contradict myself (which I'm still sort of unsure of if I did or not but whatever, I always feel like that) and realized I wrote it in Killua's POV. I tend to do this a lot as you can tell from my other fics, if you've read them. He just comes a lot more naturally to me since I personally feel like I can relate to his feelings and personality and people have complimented me on my portrayal of the two boys which is a huge honor. (With Gon I still...I can't believe I do a decent Gon let alone a good one but, hey, I'll give you all the benefit of the doubt)
> 
> So I just found it funny that I wrote chapter two in Gon's POV. I don't tend to think too hard on whether things are in character or not especially when writing AUs because it's a little limiting and you can fall into a sort of repetitive stereotype cycle making the characters feel bland rather than "in character". I was aiming for making him a bit of a tease (with Killua only of course) but also being really self-conscious and easily embarrassed when it came to Killua's responses. He clearly crushing on Killua and he's vaguely aware that Killua is too but Killua is a little oblivious in this fic. Their "normal" positions (Killua tends to be portrayed as the self-aware, awkwardly in love teen) are switched and Killua doesn't notice how much Gon wants him and is in denial about his own feelings thinking he's still in the "close friends" zone (even thought apparently kissing is part of their daily routine...wth?) 
> 
> Not sure in what direction this fic will be heading into (I already made this chapter awkward with the moaning feeding session). It's really just a randomly guided fic but we'll see.


End file.
